How to Crash a Wedding
by Peppermint Soap
Summary: What is Hermione to do when she is invited to her ex-boyfriends wedding? Of course she has to go, if anything to prove that she's gotten over their split. And there's not going to be any drama. Right? Oneshot, Hermione and Draco


** A/N: I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to it.**

* * *

"Hermione, you can't do this! You've got to be mental."

"Look Harry, for the last time, I'm not going to do anything! I just want to go to the wedding and show everyone that I am completely over him," Hermione huffed, putting on her earrings.

Harry sat on the bed behind her, running his fingers through his long hair.

"Hermione it's not that simple. You know as soon as you see them together you're not going to be able to stand it!" Harry pleaded with her.

She glared at him in the mirror, wishing him to vanish, "Harry Potter. I will do as I please. And if I please to go to their wedding and be perfectly civil, then I'm pretty sure I can do that."

"Hermione you're not listening. I am trying to tell you-"

"Harry," she stood from her vanity and turned to him, "I am perfectly capable of suppressing any urges that may arise, even though none will."

* * *

Hermione walked into the large church, straightening her sparkling champagne coloured dress. She stared at the interior of the building, crinkling her nose at the tacky yet expensive decorations. She fidgeted with the cream wedding invitation in her hands, looking down at the shine of sweat from her palms.

_Harry was right. You already can't stand this and you haven't even seen the happy couple._

Oh shut your royal arse. I'm fine.

"Miss?" A voice spoke to her. She looked up from her hands to see a stout man in a tight tuxedo holding his hand out, palm up. His nose was stuck in the air and his eyes were half lidded. Hermione handed her invitation to the man, rubbing her hands together quickly as soon as she was rid of the thing.

"Ah, Miss Hermione Granger. Right through those doors." He handed back the invitation with chubby fingers and motioned to the large open doors behind him. She nodded and took the card quickly. She steadily walked past the man, going to find a seat.

Her mouth was dry as she sat herself in the back pew. She crumpled the invitation into a ball and let it drop to the floor. Her stomach flipped like a pancake. She parted her lips and licked them, tasting the fruity, pale lip gloss she'd applied earlier.

Taking deep breaths in and out, she looked around at the interior. The church was beautiful, she had to admit. It was made of white stone, and the floor was glossy marble. The windows behind where the bride and groom were to stand were large, and cast a golden glow upon the whole of the church.

She heard the organ begin, and she couldn't breathe. She looked straight ahead and swallowed the lump she could feel gathering in her throat.

_I told you Harry was right. You won't __even __make it to __the bride__ walking through the doors._

Will you shut up already? Honestly.

She had missed the beginning of the ceremony while occupied with her internal fight. She looked up to see Draco standing peacefully at the altar. His wedding apparel fitting him snugly.

_Probably pretty expensive. He's obviously put a lot of planning into this. He's _happy_._

Hermione could feel her eyes begin to sting and heat up. She looked at the impossibly high arched ceiling, willing her tears to disappear. Finding her strength, she looked back at Draco. His plain black bow tie wound around his neck, his shiny black shoes. His ash eyes staring at the doors.

She turned to see what had caught his-

_And everyone else's_

-attention.

A beautiful woman walked slowly down the aisle, her steps timed with the music. She had long black hair that was tied into a knot on the back of her head, a silver vine weaved through the dark threads. Her white dress was breathtaking with the sweetheart neck sliding into an empire waistline. A modest tiara sat atop her head, glittering in the golden light shining on her.

She couldn't have been more perfect.

_No wonder Draco's marrying her._

Hermione looked down at her own dress in embarrassment. No wonder Draco's parents liked this woman better.

_But does Draco?_

Since when are you on my side?

_Oh... just... shut up and contemplate what I said._

Hermione sat back in her seat, fingering the loose curls she had swept to the side for today's event.

Could Draco not have feelings for the woman walking to him? He _had _looked extremely conflicted when he told Hermione he couldn't keep seeing her. Perhaps his parents put him into this. Maybe they thought restricting him into an arranged marriage would be the best way for him to go about his life.

She watched as they exchanged vows, her hands shaking, and her head pounding. Her stomach began showing off its front flips again. She sat for Merlin knows how long, fidgeting and swallowing dryly as she watched the couple promise each other their lives.

"Anyone who feels that this couple should not be brought together, please speak now, or forever hold your peace."

Hermione's heart was pounding so loudly in her ears she almost didn't hear the last of the ceremony. Her stomach was fluttering with butterflies and her armpits stung with the promise of oncoming perspiration.

She watched as the minister looked around and smiled to himself, opening his mouth to say the next line. Draco looked around one last time, and Hermione looked at him. She saw a trace of pessimism crawl over the hope that had been shining on his face.

Before Hermione knew what she was doing, she had stood up. Her hands shook.

"Very-"

Hermione swore quietly as she realized she was in the back, and there was no one near enough to notice her.

"Excuse me!" she shouted.

The minister stopped. He looked up from the couple and towards the small voice that had interrupted him.

"Ma'am?" he looked confusedly at her.

The bride and Draco turned from each other to look at the brunette in the champagne dress.

"I uh, I feel as though this couple is, um... not compatible."

_Smooth one. You ruined their wedding and __permanently__ alienated yourself._

The bride looked at her in surprise, along with the minister and every other person there. All except Draco.

Hermione took a shaky breath in. She looked around, her courage slipping out of her as she meet the eyes of many of the couples angry friends and family. She looked at the furious bride, behind her the bewildered minister, beside her Draco, his face twitching with the fight to suppress an oncoming...

_Smile?_

"I am... so sorry. I don't know what the hell I'm doing," she swallowed dryly. "But... I don't want you to do this Draco. I really don't. I know that I should be over our break up by now. But I just- I can't! I am totally and completely in love with you and I couldn't let you sell your life away without you knowing that," she looked around the church. Two bulky men at the front had stood up and were walking towards her.

"I'm going to go ahead and say that I'm no longer welcome. So, Draco..." she looked at the stunned man, whom hadn't moved since she started talking.

"Nevermind," she whispered. She didn't even notice when the two surly men had taken her view away and tries to force her to walk out the door.

She didn't move, too saddened to take in what was happening. Had she seriously just done that? Harry was right. She shouldn't have come to this stupid wedding at all. At least then she wouldn't have made herself into a social pariah.

"Hold on!"

Hermione blinked in confusion, seeing the thick men in front of her part and allow her to watch Draco walk smoothly down the aisle. She freed her arms from the strong hands that had grabbed her and walked up the aisle to the blond.

Finally she came to a stop. Draco took another step closer to her, his hand reaching up to cradle the side of her face, the other curving around her to hold the small of her back. He dipped his head closer to hers, his breath warming her lips.

"Always did need to make a scene, didn't you?" he asked, letting the smile come to life on his face.

Hermione's dress shimmered in the brilliance of the sunset, lighting both their faces with the luster that came off it. Draco leaned down again and brought his soft lips upon her own, igniting the fire that had died out when they had parted.

He dipped her backwards, his tongue flitting between her lips. The roaring that erupted around them was muffled by their passion.

_Thank god you didn't listen to Harry._


End file.
